Happy Ending
by MyReflectionWolf
Summary: Princess Zelda sends Link back in time knowing that when he is gone, she would never see him again. End game one shot


**Happy Ending**

Legend of Zelda OoT fan fic

Pairing: LinkxZelda

Summary: Link has defeated Gannondorf as well as Ganon and saved Hyrule from a world ruled by darkness. He stands in front of the Princess Zelda, bloody and bruised. And Zelda was crying…end game

**One Shot**

Every muscle and bone in his body cried with pain as he looked at the Princess' tear stained face. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, yet he was hearing it. He had defeated the lord of darkness and it felt like every bone he had was broken from being thrashed about by the power possessed creature.

"Hand me the Ocarina of Time Link…"

She told him as he looked at her with disbelief.

"What…?"

He asked her as pain seeped from out of his voice as the Princess continued to fight back the tears that were streaming from her sapphire eyes.

"Hand me the Ocarina Link…please…"

She asked again, this time holding her hand out to him. Link winced as he sifted through his pockets for the small flute as Navi floated silently next to him. It was like she herself didn't want what was about to happen next as well. Link, soon found the ocarina and looked at it before he handed it over.

"Tell me why first…Zelda…"

He asked as he griped the blue painted clay flute in his hand.

"So…So I can send you back…so you can be happy…in the forest…"

She explained as she tried not to look him directly in the eye as he looked at the ocarina that was clutched in his hand. He had done so much to get this far. He had slain monsters and helped countless numbers of people along the way. And now Zelda was going to take that from him. Sure, he had lost seven years, and she wanted to return that to him. But he had gained something more, and he knew that Zelda knew that as well. He didn't want to go back to his childhood, and as much as it hurt Zelda, she didn't want to send him back.

He looked up to the new young ruler of Hyrule. She still had her hand held out to receive the ocarina of time.

"You don't want to send me back, do you Princess?"

He suddenly asked her. Zelda flinched as she quickly jerked her hand to her chest. Fresh tears started to fall from her eyes. Link then took s careful step toward her, careful not to harm himself further. He took her into his arms and allowed her to cry harder into his blood stained tunic.

He placed his free hand on her back in a comforting gesture. After a while, the princess calmed down and looked up toward the young man who was holding her. She had grown to love him, even when she was a child. She remembered when he first entered the garden. Even back then, seven years ago, his blue eyes were just as stunning.

"I love you Link…"

She whispered as the young man smiled at her. His blue eyes were weary, like he hadn't slept in days. Zelda wouldn't have been surprised if he hadn't. The young hero then kissed her gently on the forehead and placed the ocarina into her hand. She looked at the small flute with surprised, she had forgotten about it.

Link took a careful step away from her and then knelt down on one knee. He looked her dead in the eye.

"Princess…"

He started.

"Forever I will serve you…"

Tears started to fall from his eyes again.

"I am the Hero of Time…"

Link told her while she clutched the Ocarina of Time to her chest.

"And I only serve Princess Zelda…"

Link finished with the bow of his head. Zelda then lifted the flute to her lips and started to play the song of time. A blue light surrounded Link. As the noted lifted into the air, his figure started to disappear. He was being swept away in time. The moment the last note left the ocarina, Link was gone. Fresh tears fell from Zelda's eyes. She knew that she would never see him again.

_This is the way you left me,_

_No Happy ending,_

_No hope,_

_No love,_

_No glory,_

_No happy ending,_

_This is the way that we love,_

_Like its forever,_

_We live the rest of our life,_

_But not together…_

**End**

**Author Notes**

Song is _Happy Ending_ by Mika. I wrote this little one shot out of boredom. So its short and sweet and there must be a TONE of one shots like this. Anyway, this is my interpretation of what happens after Link is sent back in time. Some people may have Link and Zelda end up together and live a fairy tale ending but not me. I picked the sad one. Zelda and Link separated by time, and I don't think that they would end up together anyway since Link is sent to Termania and maybe he becomes the ancestor of Link in Twilight Princess…anyway…my theory …


End file.
